The present invention relates to a tuck-in apparatus for shuttleless loom which stably produces high quality fabric without causing an excessive tension on the weft at the time of beating.
One example of a conventional shuttleless loom having a tuck-in apparatus which forms selvage structure by folding one end of the weft back into an warp shedding is found in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Serial No.1-174645.
In this conventional shuttleless loom, a nozzle block having a slit to retain a weft end is provided between the warp and a cutter cutting the weft. A capturing nozzle for retaining the weft end is formed in the nozzle block which extends through a depth end of the slit. Moreover, a guide nozzle is formed in the nozzle block which obliquely extends towards a warp side surface of the nozzle block (hereinafter, referred to as a warp feed side). The nozzle block is positioned in such a manner that both the capturing nozzle and the guide nozzle are positioned remote from a cloth fell to the warp feed side along a feed direction of the nozzle block. There, the weft is beaten up to the cloth fell and is cut off by a cutter, then the weft end is retained within the slit by air supplied through the capture nozzle, and is folded back into a warp shedding by air supplied through the guide nozzle, and finally woven into fabric to form a selvage structure.
However, the conventional shuttleless loom has a following problem. In the conventional shuttleless loom as described above, a depth end of a slit (hereinafter, referred to as a slit end) formed in the nozzle block which determines the position of the weft at the time of beating is positioned remote from a cloth fell to the warp feed side along the feed direction of the nozzle block. As a result, an excessive tension is generated on the weft at the time of beating thereby breaking and damaging the weft. Thus, it makes the conventional shuttleless loom difficult form a proper selvage structure and the quality of fabric becomes poor. The reason for providing the slit end on the warp feed side rather than the cloth fell along the feed direction in the conventional shuttleless loom is that the weft end is safely folded back into the warp shedding when air from the guide nozzle is ejected to a weft retained in the slit and extending from the cloth fell with a larger angle with respect to the weft.
It is an object of the present invention to produce the tuck-in apparatus for shuttleless loom which stably produces high quality fabric without causing an excessive tension on the weft at the time of beating by ejecting air from the drive nozzle to guide the weft end towards the warp feed side of the slit.